A Private Lesson
by trekfan12
Summary: Ennis Del Mar is a college professor who teaches English Lit.  Jack Twist is his student.  Mr. Twist is having problems and Professor Del Mar decides to give him private lessons.   There is some bondage and Ds in this story. Very mild and consentual.


Private Lessons

Professor Del Mar looked up over his glasses at his English Lit class. He glanced down at the paper in front of him and back up, his grimace deepened when he zeroed in on the dark head of one of his students sitting in the fourth row center.

The class was taking a test and as each student completed the exam they came up to the front and handed in their paper. The dark haired student was the last one to come up, he put his paper on the desk and turned to leave.

"Mr. Twist, can you please stay?"

"Yes Professor Del Mar?"

"I'd like to ask you what is the meaning of this?" he held up the paper.

"It's my essay, why?" the surprised blue eyes gazed at him.

"It's the most inane piece of drivel I've ever seen. Did you even read the book?"

He threw his copy of "A Tale of Two Cities" on the desk.

"Well, I, um. I started reading it I guess I got bored with it, so I skimmed it."

"Bored with it huh? I expect my students to do their assignments not 'skim' through it. Are you also going to tell me my class is boring to you too?" Professor Del Mar had gotten out of his desk and glared at his student. "Maybe you'll be tickled by the 'F' you'll be receiving."

Not phased by his professor's diatribe Jack looked him right in the eye. "That's not fair, professor, you didn't give us enough time to read the book and…"

"That's enough, Mr. Twist, whether you know it or not your grades are a direct reflection on my teaching abilities. I guess there are some lessons that haven't gotten through to you yet. But I'm going to teach them to you now. Come on!"

"But…" Before Jack had a chance to argue Ennis grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him down the hall and into his private office. He threw him into the room and shut the door, locking it.

"Hey what's going on professor?"

"What's going on is it's obvious I'm not doing my job effectively so it's time for some private lessons." Ennis pushed everything off his wooden desk. Jack was stunned when Ennis flipped the top of the desk revealing a leather bench hidden on the other side. It had leather straps at the both sides. Mr. Twist time for your lessons, take your clothes off."

"Are you out of your mind?" Jack stood there staring him down.

Ennis disappeared into the closet and came back with a soft leather whip. He slapped Jack's ass with it once and it stung.

"Ow! Damn!"

"If you'll cooperate we might be able to get your grades up."

"Professor unlock the door I got another class."

"Well that's too bad I'm giving you a pop quiz."

Jack slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.

"That's it, take it off nice and slow." Ennis walked slowly over and put both hands on Jack's shoulders, gliding his fingertips up and down his arms, then over his muscular chest brushing the nipples softly. Jack's breath hitched as he felt his nibs harden.

"Uh, professor."

"Now the jeans, Mr. Twist, I want them off." His tone was soft but there was no mistaking this was a command.

Jack unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down slowly. Then he pushed them past his slim hips and they fell down his legs in a heap around his ankles.

Ennis took him by the hands and led him over to the table. "I want you to lie face down on the table." He instructed.

Jack climbed up and was on his belly. Ennis took his wrists and tied leather straps to them, he did the same with his feet.

"Spread your legs wide for me Mr. Twist. No wider please, I can't see.." Ennis pushed Jack's legs wider apart until he could see his student's balls. "Ah there they are." After he secured Jack's legs he reached out and ran his hand under Jack's buttocks until he held the twin jewels in his palm.

"Nice, I'd say your on your way to getting a good grade." Ennis stood before Jack and put on a pair of black leather gloves and without warning Jack felt something hit his left butt cheek. "My work gloves." He said as a way of explaining the gloves but he didn't elaborate.

"Uh, what was that." Jack tried to turn to look.

"One of my teaching tools." Ennis showed Jack the black flogger. "I've decided the only way to get through to you is by corporal punishment."

Ennis stood in front of him and did a slow striptease of his own. When he took off his pants Jack was shocked to see he had tight fitting black leather G-String on that barely covered the large growing cock hidden underneath.

Jack had started becoming hard when Ennis strapped him to the table, now his trapped cock was getting so hard and he never wanted to be touched so badly in his whole life. He licked his lips nervously.

"Oh are you hungry baby?" Ennis roughly pulled Jack's head back by his hair and stared into the crystal blue eyes. "I suppose I could give you a taste." Ennis released his cock from its confines and it stood stiffly at attention. He held it in one hand and put the plumb head against Jack's lips. "Go ahead, Mr. Twist, lick it."

Jack didn't move at first, but the insistent cock rubbing against his lips made his tongue come out of it's own volition and he licked the salty pearl drop off the tip. He didn't think he'd like it but he had to admit it was tasty. He swirled his tongue around the tip before he realized it his mouth had opened and the cock was sliding inside. Ennis stood still while Jack's head bobbed up and down his cock moving in and out of his mouth. Ennis' fingers were combing through his hair, not pushing him just holding on.

"Thatta boy, you're doing good so far." Ennis' other hand brushed the flogger down the middle of Jack's back then smacked his ass cheeks.

"Come on suck harder." He hit Jack again. Ennis felt the pressure building in his groin so he abruptly pulled out of Jack's mouth. He knelt down in front of Jack, he was panting hard. He caressed Jack's face and kissed him, their tongues meeting inside Jack's mouth.

"Oh so good, there's more to this lesson. My boy." He was resting his forehead against Jack's

"Are you ready, Mr. Twist for your next lesson?"

"Yeah, professor, please show me more." Jack stared into the warm brown eyes and saw Ennis give him a reassuring smile, patted his face and stood up.

He felt Ennis climb up behind him on the table. Ennis' hands rubbing across his ass cheeks, caressing them softly. Then Ennis kissed each cheek. Then a hot tongue tickled his skin as it made a hot path up his spine to the nape of his neck. More kisses covered his neck and he felt Ennis cover him with his body. His cock nestled into his cleft.

"Ah!" Jack moaned as Ennis bit his neck leaving a mark.

"So beautiful." Ennis licked his way back down and rested his head on Jack's ass. He felt the cool leather rubbing against his cheeks. Ennis' teeth were nibbling on the skin. Then he felt his heavy sac resting against the leather palm and Ennis' other hand rubbing his ass, the fingers tracing the rim of his tight hole. Jack felt a cool liquid squeeze over his opening and a finger slide inside.

"Oh gawd!" Jack tried to pull away.

"Uh uh, stay still." He pulled Jack back down. His fingers driving into Jack. Jack's cock was rubbing the leather table and it was becoming painful.

"Oh that hurts, professor. My cock, uh."

"Oh your poor cock is hurting? Tsk Tsk, we can't have that Mr. Twist." Ennis untied his legs and turned Jack over onto his back. Ennis climbed on top of Jack until their faces met. Then Ennis captured Jack's lips with his own and kissed him hard. Jack felt his nipples being pinched and rubbed, then Ennis' mouth replaced his hands and the nubs were being sucked on, one then the other. Ennis rubbed his stomach and kissed his way down the treasure trail. His tongue swirled around his belly then dipped into his belly button. His cock hit Ennis' cheek. "So impatient my boy, don't worry you'll get your turn. In fact I have a present for you." Ennis got up and went to his secret closet and came out with a black box. He came over to the table and put it down next to Jack's waist. He straddled Jack facing towards his cock. All Jack could see was Ennis' handsome back. He was curious as to what was in the black box and he heard Ennis open it and take something out. He shuddered as he felt something slip onto his cock and when Ennis moved away he could see a blue cock ring had been put onto his burgeoning member.

http://upload. is so you can keep your cock up if you can keep it up you'll get extra credit."

"Oh shit!" Jack moaned as pulled on the wrist restraints when Ennis leaned over and took the head of his cock into his mouth. He felt Ennis' hand wrapped around his stiff member and moving his fist up and down the shaft. He felt the cock ring tightening.

"Oh, ah, oh please." Jack thrashed his head side to side as the professor sucked hard on his cock and the cock ring tightened its hold. He thought he'd see stars when he felt a finger slide into his puckered opening. Ennis had taken the leather gloves off and now his finger, which had been anointed with oil, was pressing inside his tight channel.

Ennis pushed his left leg up and rested his head on his thigh using it like a pillow. "I've never seen a student so eager to perform so well in this class."

Ennis felt the anal muscles clench as Jack looked at him with questioning blue eyes. "You've brought other students here for this lesson?"

Ennis stopped his movements but didn't pull out. "I have, but none have ever made it to quite this level Mr. Twist."

Jack's eyes registered some level of disappointment on not being the first in this room.

"Untie me, professor, I've had enough lessons." Jack lay back down turning his head away.

Ennis rose up and untied Jack. Jack sat up and started to rise up off the table but Ennis pulled him back down and held him fast. "I untied the straps but that doesn't mean you're not still bound to me." He pushed jack down onto the table and pulled Jack's knees up to his chest, pulled open his buttock cheeks and positioned the large head of his cock to the tight opening and plunged inside.

"Ah, no don't," Jack tried to break free but Ennis held him fast. His hand gripped Jack's cock and was stroking it. The cock ring had fallen off during the struggle, but it wasn't needed in any case. Jack's cock was a stiff rod. Ennis' thumb rubbing against the top and his large cock buried deep inside Jack kept Jack's member standing straight up.

Ennis turned Jack's head till their eyes met. "Know this Mr. Twist, no other student has ever known this, you are the first to have this private lesson."

He thrust deep inside jack to bring the point home. Each push inside brushed against jack's pleasure gland and his mouth opened and he moaned and the next thing he new Ennis' tongue was filling his mouth. He was completely engulfed by Ennis.

"Hmmmm, hmmm." Jack moaned into Ennis' mouth as Ennis' cock moved in and out. Jack's muscles contracted around the invader still trying to expel it from the canal but jack felt the shaft growing and stretching him. His balls drew up and Jack felt himself cum, his essence showering Ennis' hand. A few thrusts later Ennis filled Jack's canal with his hot seed.

"Yeah, yeah, so good." Ennis slowly pulled out, Jack rolled over to face him their eyes met and Jack kissed him.

"So, professor, what's my grade?"

"OH you got an A +, my dear Mr. Twist." Ennis kissed Jack softly and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End.


End file.
